Insanities of the typical day
by AniPrinzess
Summary: MAJOR exaggerations of the Wheel of Time characters!! BwAHahAHahA...
1. Wheel of Time

Editor's Note:  
  
Well, I've only read 'Eye of the World' so far, so I guess this edition is based on my interesting observations of the first of the series. Man, I loove poking fun at people (teeheehee)...this fanfic is based on one of my other pretty popular fanfics, 'Help, I'm surrounded by complete idiots,' except that one is about David Eddings Belgaraid/Mallorean characters. Please check out that one and my other fanfics too! Thx, ok anyway, I'll stop babbling now, so enjoy!  
  
*****  
  
Morainne: Now, all I want you boys to do is to go jump off that bridge for me.  
  
Tripod (Rand, Mat, Perrin): Aaaalll riiighty then!  
  
flail into deep, shark-infested sea  
  
Morainne: evil grin Bwahahahahaha...  
  
*****  
  
Rand: Oh-My-God, Matty, Look-At-his eyes, they're just so YELLOW, i mean,  
  
they're just so OUT THERE, uh, I mean, GRROSS.  
  
Perrin: ...  
  
*****  
  
Scooby Gang (Emond Fielders): Aargh! Trollocs!  
  
run run run run  
  
Gang: Aaargh!! Faade!!  
  
run run run run  
  
Gang: AAARRGGHH!!!!!! NYNAEVE'S ANGRY!!!!!!!  
  
sprint sprint sprint sprint...  
  
*****  
  
Rand: Hey, um, Mat, isn't that dagger...  
  
Mat: Don't worry, it's not like it was a PRESENT or anything, I just STOLE it from the dude. Come to think of it, I'm not even stealing it, I'm just temporarily BORROWING it.  
  
Rand: ...  
  
*****  
  
Egwene: So, are you coming with us or not?  
  
Nynaeve: Hmm...well I'm not sure because SHE's coming and if SHE's coming then  
  
HE's going to be there too and if HE's coming then SHE's going to be coming...  
  
Egwene: ...  
  
*****  
  
DARK ONE: Come to me...  
  
Rand: Hey! I'm TRYING to sleep PEACEFULLY here!  
  
grabs nearby goblet and whacks DARK ONE  
  
DARK ONE: NOOOoooo......silence  
  
Rand: Daaang, I'm gooood...  
  
Mat: Very sensitive about sleep, I see.  
  
Rand: HEY this is MY dream!!  
  
Mat: ...  
  
*****  
  
Rand: We're not meant to be TOGETHER, eh?  
  
cements Egwene to self with SUPER-glue  
  
Rand: Mwahahahahaaa...  
  
Egwene: ...  
  
*****  
  
Morainne: Nyak nyak nyak nyak...LAN JUMP OFF THE BRIDGE WITH THEM!!!!  
  
Lan: ... Like a rock  
  
*****  
  
Ahem. So, how was it? Please review, pos/neg, any ideas for future editions (remember, I've only gotten through the first book, so sad, eh? Thanx peeps~ 


	2. Great Hunt

Author's Note: Well, it's been awhile since I've been in the FF 'hood...I actually just recently found a copy of The Great Hunt!! I'm serious, it was sooo hard to find a copy of that bloody book, but I succeeded, when my friend got a copy for me! Ahem. So, without any further delay, heeerrre's the second edition of " " Enjoy! :-D *****  
  
Nynaeve: Lan, let's run off into the setting sun, where we can frolick forever!!  
  
Lan: Ninny ninny ninny...how many times must I tell you? I have my duties as a Warder and you have yours as an Aes Sedai. *surprised he has spoken so much*  
  
Nynaeve: How many time do I have to tell YOU?!? DON'T CALL ME FREAKIN' NINNY!!!  
  
Lan: Err, please accept my humble apologies. tosses useless 1-ton ring to Nynaeve  
  
Nynaeve: Oof. Oww...  
  
***** Rand: I'm serious!! I'm not a lord!! Even if I have servants, silk clothing, money to tha ceiling...DON'T CALL ME FREAKIN' LORD!!  
  
Mat & Perrin: Whatcha got in that rrrroomm, whatcha got in that caaase...  
  
*****  
  
Mat & Perrin: ... :-P  
  
Rand: ... :-PPPPPP  
  
M&P: ... :-PPPPPPPPPPPP  
  
*several moments later everyone is covered in spit* :-P  
  
*****  
  
Selene: Blow the horn! You'll become a hero!! Everyone will worship you!!! BLOW THE HORN BLOW THE HORN BLOW THE HORN BLOW THE HORNBLOWTHEHORNBLOWTHEHORN BLOWTHEGODAMFRIGGINHORN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rand: ...  
  
*****  
  
Egwene: I love Rand.  
  
Elayne: Hey! I love Rand!  
  
Min: Nooo, III love RAND!!!  
  
Five minutes later they are planning which parts go to which person after he is cut up...  
  
*****  
  
So howdya like these mini-scenes?? The Great Hunt was, by far, a lot better than it's prequel (in my opinion), but I still found a lot of messed up things in it :-D Well, hope ya check back from time to time for more updates!! Please review and if you have any creative exaggerrations please mention them in your review! Perhaps I may include a future edition of all reader-based ideas... 


End file.
